1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to embedded furniture systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to (modular) wall-embedded furniture systems including, without limitation, recessed, extendable furniture, such as beds, tables, desks, sofas, and chairs.
2. Related Technology
Building space can be relatively expensive due to the basic costs associated with the location and size of the building. In addition to these costs, furnishing the interior space may add further expense. In a residential setting, for example, an owner or occupant may not be able to afford the size of residence they need and purchase furniture to fill the entire house. Similarly, in a commercial setting, sufficient floor space in an office building or warehouse may not be available within certain price ranges.
Extendable and/or embedded furniture may be built or incorporated into an interior wall or provided within a separate piece of housing furniture, such as a bookcase. Such embedded furniture may be selectively moveable between a storage position, in which the furniture is hidden (or stowed), and a utility position, in which the furniture is deployed. Some larger or bulky pieces of extendable furniture may require a furniture compartment with a depth sufficient to receive and conceal the furniture therein. Because the compartment is disposed in the wall or housing-furniture, the wall or housing-furniture typically has a similar or corresponding depth (or thickness) in order to conceal the compartment. Such thick walls may be expensive and unsightly and may occupy significantly more interior space than walls without embedded furniture.
Recent developments in modular wall systems have provided reconfigurable and/or interchangeable wall modules and components. Such systems may be designed to accommodate standard wall thickness, but not the increased thickness required for embedded furniture.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages with conventional embedded furniture systems that can be addressed.